A Promise is a Promise
by Kairosclerosis
Summary: "Will we meet again someday?" "Of course we will." "Promise?" "Promise." A promise is never broken, no matter what.
1. A Promise is Never Broken

"Will we meet again someday?"

"Of course we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A promise is never broken, _no matter what_.

I'm not entirely sure how I got here. It seemed like such a good idea to go for a walk, to clear my mind of..._ him_, to just forget about everything five years ago. And look what that got me. I scuffled towards the huge tunnel, the red paint peeling and chipping, the wood rotting, the windows cracking and breaking, the blank iron sign rusting. The same two-faced statue- or Janus rather, as my English teacher would say- standing, protecting, watching over what my father had called 'a fake building.' I involuntarily shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. This place brings up so many bittersweet memories, from when my parents changed into swine to when I saved Haku. Only for Haku would I go back and do it all again. I would run through that tunnel, find him, hug him, and love him. I would do everything all over again. But I already tried this more than fifty times, all with the same outcome: an ever growing field of lush grass and wildflowers, along with a broken heart.

Haku had lied to me. He said – no, he _promised _that we would meet again someday, but he never came for me. I wiped my misty eyes with my hands clenched tight into fists, gritting my teeth together to prevent any sobs or tears.

Well.. maybe...No.

I could _never_ do that. I _promised_ him I wouldn't go back. But then again... he promised me we would meet.

No, I can't. Remember what happened last time?

But to see him again... I would risk anything for that. But what if I can't get through?

Then go home... What if you can't get back?

Why would I want to if he's with me?

But what if he isn't there?

Why wouldn't he be?

_Just go already!_

_No!_

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

I was arguing with myself until the sun behind me disappeared behind the horizon, and the moon took its place, and some stars could be seen faintly under the fading blue sky, and the breeze made my bones freeze and my fingers blue. I found myself resting against the small guarding statue, so I stood upright, letting a long shiver out of my bones. Lifting my crappy watch to my face, I saw that the thin red lines read 10:03. My father would be at the bar and drunk by now, and my mother would probably be in bed, assuming I'm over at a friend's house- Not that I had any friends. I glanced around nervously, the dark night air protecting the creatures in the world around me.

Well, I might as well try to go home, because there's no use in – I stopped myself, eyes growing wide. Did I hear... running water? ...And ...is that a ...train?

My heart picked up its pace, and I held in my breath, hoping that it was really what I hoped it would be. And like the hours of arguing were nothing, I stood alert and dropped anything I had said. Without a moment's more of hesitation, I let my legs take off from underneath me, carrying me into the dark tunnel, even more black than the night behind me. I reached the train station in mere seconds, the night sky filtering in through the stained glass windows- playing with the dust motes that hung over the rickety benches. I barely had time to look around, let alone breathe, before I took off again. Soon, my feet were landing on the soft grass, padding my way towards the rocks, which seemed to be- though its hard to tell in the pitch black- covered with water now. I splashed into the freezing water and it sent shockwaves through my body as it ran up my lanky legs. It took- Darwin knows how long- to get to the other side of the huge river- and once I did, my surroundings didn't help my hurried state of mind. I crouched down before a hill, where the bathhouse was now in sight.

Smoke was billowing out of tall towers that stood in the back of the building, water was crashing down from miniature waterfalls out front, the smells of salts, herbs, and sea water wafting emitting from the building.

_I'm here. I'm back. I'm really back!_ I took a deep gasp of air and let small tears cascade down my face. But – again – I only had a small amount of time to rest before it began to dawn on me. How will I find Haku? Will anyone remember me? Is Lin still here? And Kamajii? Oh, how could I be so stupid! I came rushing in without a thought, and now I'm stuck! What about Zeniba and Yubaba? Involuntarily my hands ran along the length of my pale-green capris as I took another shaky breath.

Okay.

_Inhale_

I can do this.

_Exhale_

I begin my way up the hill, the sounds of the boats already drifting in behind me. I steer towards the bridge and slide my way in between a fairly large radish spirit and a tall woman who's chatting away with her friend, hoping that I'll be able to make my way inside unnoticed. Suddenly, I feel a calloused hand around mine, slightly bigger than my own, and I dart my eyes to my left. I feel my mouth forming a little 'o,' tears swelling in the corners of my eyes.

"Lin?" I whisper, squeezing her hand when she nods. Clearly she's just as shocked as I am.

"I knew you were a trouble maker," she finally mutters back. "Come- follow me! Come on!" She slips out of the crowd with me in tow, and she pulls open the gate, dragging me down the steep steps that don't seem as steep as I remember. Soon enough, she heaves open the door to the boiler room and takes swift and quiet steps through the short hallway.

"Lin," I hear him grumble, though I'm too caught up in the soot sprites- susuwatari lit as some Japanese call it carrying coal towards the fire. "And you have someone... Oh my, is that... Sen?" I look up when I hear my second name, Kamajii sitting lazily in his chair. His mustache now gray, glasses fogged.

"Kamajii," I grin sheepishly at his shocked expression, and for a moment there is nothing but complete silence, as I rest my hands on my bent knees, panting heavily after all of the running.

"I _told_ you, Lin. I _told _you she would come back. I_ told_ you love is stronger than any spell and will find you, no matter what." He grins and turns back to his work, limber arms stretching up to the high boxes and pulling out herbs which smell of mint, sage, and some other exotic spices.

"Yea yea Kamajii, soak it up," Lin grins, and turns to me. "So, I thought you weren't coming back," Lin states, pulling me away from the soot-sprites that have gathered around the raised platform that I stood on.

"Well, Haku promised me that we would meet again, and after five years, I decided I would make his promise come true...but I _never_ expected it to work..after trying so many times..." She turns to me and smiles lightly, which never quite meets her eyes.

"Follow me," she instructs. "And take off your shoes." I nod and sit down, slipping off my slightly worn baby-blue converse sneakers.

"Lets go," Lin pulls me up, and directs me towards the small trap door, forgetting to mention _where_ we're going in the first place.

"Before you go, Sen-" Kamaji stops us. I turn to see him holding a small metal object in his outstretched hand."You might need this- for good luck. It always brought me luck." I smile and take the object – which turns out to be a small iron key – from one his wrinkled and soft hand.

"Thank you, Kamajii," I breathe, bowing before him. But when I look back up he's turned away, and working diligently, as If we never came, and Lin is pulling me away. As the heat from the room slowly fades from behind me, I slip the key into my pants pocket, and smile.

_A/N: I hope you guys like it!! I have to make a HUGE shout out to the awesome-st beta reader I could have- The Rish. [: You really helped me make this the best I can!! THANK YOU!_

_Please review, and tell me if you like it!!_

_(and if you really like it, send a PM to The Rish to tell her how awesome she is!!!!)_


	2. Blood

A/N: Bonjour! Thank you all so much for reading, and commenting, and favorite-ing (on) my fic! I'm sorry I took so long to upload this chapter ___" And thanks again to The Rish, my wonderful beta reader. I wouldn't be able to write this without you! Now without any further adieu, I present to you: Chapter 2 (hehe that rhymed ^o^)

"Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there." ~Otomo No Yakamochi

I glanced around as we entered the musty basement, dust coating practically every surface, cobwebs crowding every corner, long cable wires running up the length of the shaft. Automatically I sputtered, dust crowding my lungs.

"I know what you mean," Lin stated, her voice muffled by her hand that was placed over her mouth. "This way." Instead of turning left towards the elevator, she took us right – towards a gigantic staircase that carried itself up what seemed the whole building, winding around the walls. Motioning for me to start, I stepped up on the first step, the wood groaning under my light weight.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked sarcastically, turning my head to see Lin right behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, I walk these everyday." She gently pushed me to the side, and began running up the steps, each plank groaning and whining. Here goes nothing, I thought. Slowly, I raised my right leg, and placed it on the second step. Moaning, the wood protested but held up. "Hurry up, slow poke!" Lin shouted from the top of the staircase. I nodded and lifted my left leg, the wood suddenly cracking and splintering under my weight.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, legs automatically moving underneath me, carrying me up the steps faster than I thought possible. Once at the top of the steps, panting heavily, Lin wrapped an arm under my shoulders and shifted me upwards, showing me that in fact I am at the top of the staircase. I grinned slightly and looked around. It's the hall to the sleeping quarters.

"Now, you have to be really quiet, or you'll..." She paused, and I looked up to her but looked away in... pity? Her eyes were looking down, mouth set in a grimace. "...Wake up everyone." I looked at her face again, and she was smiling, eyes closed. I nodded and looked away.

Somethings... wrong... I quickly shook off the thought. No, she's probably just tired. She led me into a large room, the floor covered with floral sleeping sacks. "Here, follow me. Just don't step on anyone's face." I grinned sheepishly, knowing that she very well could be very, very serious. I carefully tip-toed through the snoring faces, gentle and lulled by sleep. They looked so peaceful... A hand rolled out of the sleeping bag, landing on my foot. My face contorted into my classical look or horror, at which Lin started laughing her ass off.

Of course, all of them were sound asleep and most likely weren't going to be waking up anytime soon. My face flushed with heat, and I continued on, until I was standing right before Lin. Her mouth took up almost half her face with her smile, her teeth white and as symmetrical as pearls. Consciously, I wiped my tongue over my teeth, flushing with jealousy. I took the small lump of rolled-up cloth and swiftly turned around, making a small 'humph', as I scoped out a place to sleep. There was a small spot near the door that was empty.

Might as well.

I shrugged, thoughts that I really shouldn't be thinking running through my head. Lin was so much prettier than me... perfect teeth... perfect body... perfect smile... I rubbed my eyes as if to rub the images from my head and spread out the sleeping bag on the cherrywood floor. I crawled inside it carefully and shut my eyes, hoping that everything could be settled in the morning.

The Dream.

A tall boy stood in front of me. He had silky dark violet hair-- like ravens wings-- that hung slightly lower than his shoulders. His back was to me, yet he seemed so familiar. And I was so cold and lost. Yes, I was cold and lost, wasn't I? That's it. I reached out to the boy.

Perhaps he could help me? Before I could reach him, he whipped around, tears running down his placid face.

Yes. I knew him. It was Haku. Then why was Haku crying?

"Haku!" he looked away, his eyes filled with pain. "Haku, what's wrong?"

He tried to turn around again, but I caught his arm in time. When I released his arm, my hand was bloody, and scales had popped up where I had grabbed. Shocked, I looked up. He was sobbing now, mouthing something.

'Chihiro... Key... Room... Seal... Burn... Dragon... Help..Go...Now...' I could only catch these few words, before his face started bubbling and ripping, a long dragon snout growing where his mouth and chin were. His eyes now a wild yellow, his skin covered in white scales. Green hair ran down his back where his clothes once were, and his arms and legs shortened into dragon feet.

He was now a dragon.

He barked at me, a strangled noise escaping from his throat.

He started growling, his teeth sharp like daggers.

Blood was dripping from his mouth, and soon I realized bodies are laying next to him.

He was crying again, still in dragon form, and he barked at me once more.

The bodies next to us were limp and bloody.

They looked as if they were some sort of police force.

A strange guttural noise bubbled from his mouth, and his eyes grew wide.

Arrows were flying into his sides, spewing black blood.

"HAKU!" I screamed, kneeling next to him. "HAKU. WAKE UP!"

He was back in human form now, smiling softly at me.

I placed my hands on his bleeding chest.

He wasn't breathing.

He wasn't moving.

"HAKU!"

I sat up quickly, eyes flashing open, sweat running down my chin, or was that... tears? I pulled my shaking legs to my chest, going over my nightmare in my head. It seemed so... real...

"Haku..." I whimpered, resting my head on my knees. "Haku. Please wait for me."

Inhale.

It was just a dream.

Exhale.

I looked down at my hands, finding they were too covered in sweat. Unconsciously, I wiped them on the cover of my sleeping bag.

Wait... something... smells... odd...

I took a deep breath, noticing the odd, rusty smell. I looked down to where I wiped my hands, finding two large smears of red. Without thinking, I screamed.

Blood.

Haku's blood.


	3. Let's Begin

A/N: IM SO SORRY D: My life is in like..fast forward. Everything is happening, and changing, I was sick, I just had a mid-term test, my sister is going to college, I recently went though a break up, and you really don't want to hear about this ^^'' Haha- so...

IM SORRY! here, to make your feel better- a chapter :D

* * *

I couldn't move.

It seemed like everyone and everything around me was in mass chaos, swirling and screaming...

And I couldn't move.

Haku... dammit Haku... why... what does that mean?

A sharp yank at my shirt dragged me from my stupor, pulling me away from the scene.

"What was... that?" Lin peered down at me – a mixture of suspicion, anger, and fear on her face.

"I... The dream... Haku..." It suddenly clicked. "Haku! We have to save Haku! He... He's dying! He needs our help! Please, we have to save him–." Lin shoved her hand over my mouth, interrupting my plea.

"Calm down, Sen. Take a deep breath. Now – what happened?" I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths.

"I had a dream about Haku." She brought me though a series of hallways as I explained what had happened. Once I was done elaborating, she had washed all traces of the blood from my hands, leaving them their normal pink.

She paused for a moment after I explained everything, looking as if she was deep in thought. After a few seconds she took my hands, looking me straight in the eye. "You need to leave."

"But Lin, I just got here and –."

She gave me a hard look. "It's a trap. You need to leave. Yubaba is messing with you – she wants you out. And she's willing to do anything." I took in her words, weighing each one.

"So," I looked to my feet, my voice weak. Everything was happening so fast, and it was all so confusing. "Where do I go?" She smiled halfheartedly.

"Zeniba – you went to her last time, right? And no trouble?" I bit my lip, recalling my last visit.

"She did say I was welcome back anytime." My face turned a light pink as I recalled why I had gone to her before. 'True love,' Kamaji told me.

"Then Zeniba it is. Hurry, we have no time to waste."

Over the next few minutes I hurried through various rooms, gaining several rice balls, a canteen filled with water, a handful of coins, and a small bag to put it all in. Lin led me outside, the sky a deep shade of maroon. Quietly the water slapped small rocks and stones, reflecting the light of the rising sun. "I'll row you out to the tracks; you'll know where to go from there."

Before I knew it we stopped, and I climbed out of the wooden bucket. "Lin," I muttered, eyes watering. She placed a finger over her lips, quieting my protests.

"Sen, listen to me carefully." She paused, concern lacing her figure. "There are things out there... horrible things. Things that will do anything to hurt you, just because they can. You need to stay safe. Stay out of trouble." She mindlessly played with the water below her. "Don't trust anyone... Anything." She looked up at me, hiding her worry. "Promise?"

I frowned, trying to process what she just told me."I promise?" my voice hitched, making it into a question. She nodded, patted me on the back, and in a few moments she was gone.

I exhaled deeply, trying to process all of the thoughts swarming in my head. My eyes widened. I needed to take the train to Zeniba's. The train takes tickets. I don't have a ticket. How would I get to Zeniba's without the train? I buried my face in my hands, and by the time I looked behind me for Lin, she was gone.

I exhaled, not realizing I had been holding my breath.

Okay, I thought. I just have to find a way to get on the train without using a ticket. I started walking towards the train station, the lukewarm water lapping at my feet.

I could sneak on... I could hijack the train... I could get someone to hide me... I groaned and wiped off the layer of sweat that had accumulated on my forehead. Maybe I could sneak in the back or ride on top. It's not like they check, right? I nodded to myself and huffed. That's what I'd do. I'd just sneak in the back or something.

The train station was barely visible ahead of me. I was filled with the feeling of triumph. I thought to myself, finally. Finally. I'll see him soon. And then everything will be alright.

I took a swig from the canteen, suddenly feeling really hot. Yeah, I'm halfway there.

* * *

(A/N) I'll Try To Update Sooner! :O


	4. Authors Note

Sorry I haven't been updating lately!

Being a teenager is hard work!

Buhh, everything is changing constantly and it's so hard to keep up with it all.

I'll try to update as soon as I can but there are no promises.

I hope you guys continue being such lovely readers and subscribers

and will wait for my next chapters like you have been.

I can not thank you enough for being so kind, subscribing and favoriting and waiting so loyally.

Ooh, and commenting too! Those always help me get motivated!

Cookies for all of you!

3

WhenTheDevilCries


	5. Exhaustion

A/N: I'm sorry. I'm stupid and lazy, but here you go. :) I tried my hardest, so I hope you like it

I could vaguely make out the black spirits in the distance. Some slithered around while others sat. Some just stood there. A cool chill ran down my spine, and an ominous feeling filled my stomach. My head began to ache lightly, so I paused to sit. I still had a while before the train would come. Watching the blue waves lap at the tracks, it brought me back to the last time I was here. I was so young and brave then. I don't know how I did it. Sighing, I splashed some cold water on my face, rinsing off the thin layer of sweat that had accumulated there. The sun beat down on me unrelentingly. After I rinsed my hands and arms, I got out a rice ball. It was sticky and warm but still sweet. I chewed repeatedly, washing it down with the water in my canteen. Closing my eyes, I let the memories come back to me. Just a few more minutes and I'd be on my way.

The walk was longer than I remembered it. Though the platform seemed to get closer, whenever I looked away, it felt farther than ever. '_Just a few more steps,_' I kept telling myself. 'Only a few more.' I reached down to my canteen and shook it, trying to get a feel for how much water was left. It was bone dry. I swallowed hard, trying not to let it get to me. I'd be on the train soon, and I'd be at Zeniba's soon. Then everything would be all right. My legs felt weak and my lungs felt heavy.

I don't know how much longer I can go this. 

I gasped, almost falling to my knees. I'd reached the platform. The spirits, tall and quiet, took no notice of me. My shirt was soaked through with sweat, my bra dug into my back, and my pants felt heavy and tight, but I'd made it. I was going to do this. I can do this. Slowly I pushed myself off the ground, sharp pebbles digging into my dusty palms. Brushing off my hands on my pants, I dragged myself to a bench nearby and heaved myself onto it.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a few black spirits looking at me.

Okay, so what now? I thought, rubbing my eyes with my fist. I've made it this far, so what now?

A shiver ran down my spine and my eyes grew wide. A slimy, wet, and not to mention** freezing,** thing wrapped itself around my calf. Glancing down, I realized it was a spirit, the one sitting right next to me. Its leg had contorted and molded into a thick rope-like shape and had slithered onto my calf. Heart beating faster than I thought possible, I stood up, the black leg recoiling to its original shape.

Dizzy and disoriented, I glanced around and so happened to notice that all of their... eyes... were directed at me.

The train broke the silence, and I gratefully turned toward it, taking in its glory. It was huge and glossy, something I didn't expect. It had sleek midnight-black sides with a ruddy brown trim, its wheels steel and tall. The spirits seemed to take notice of its presence too, moving with a new urgency. They stopped looking at me and were now gazing at the machine and its tall pillars of thick smog rising out from its pipes.

It was glorious and hideous all at once, making me feel tiny and frightened. Could I really pull this off? My hand moved on its own to my neck, now clasping the small metal key that hung there. The Boiler Man had given it to me, he had believed in me. How could I turn back now?

_Yes. I can do this._

I stood up, realizing that my legs were shaking. Using the bench to sturdy myself, I took the few minutes I had to survey the train. Most of the spirits were moving toward the door so that when I shifted slightly, I could see a bigger spirit in a suit waiting behind. Probably the one that collects the tickets. Another door was closer to the front of the train, but that was for whoever or whatever operated the machine. Gaining strength, I began to sneak down toward the end of the train. It was a long vehicle, stretching its enormous body far beyond my capacity to walk. But there were breaks in it, parts where the body did not meet. Chains and thick metal poles held them together, and doors led between them. Bingo! I could sneak into one of them and hide successfully without being caught! I ran toward the farthest break away that I could reach, hoisting myself onto the large beams. Then, balancing myself, I reached out toward the door knob. Taking the metal ball into my hand I twisted it carefully, as if there was something on the other side that I should be afraid of. It didn't budge. I grunted and tried again, harder this time. Nothing. I grasped it with my other hand, using all of my strength to shove and shift the door and its knob.

Suddenly I felt the key on my neck get very warm, and it vibrated softly. It scared me at first, but then the door gave way, and I fell to the ground.

The vibrations ended immediately.

I fumbled with the clasp of the necklace, pulling it off me when I could. Holding it in my open palm, I could see that the key had not changed. It didn't look different, feel different, or even smell different.

Sorely I shoved it into my pocket, wishing that I had an explanation for what had happened. I rose to my feet and closed the door behind me, taking in the compartment in which I had landed. It was large and strangely beautiful, only adding to my confusion. Ornate carvings adorned the smooth wood paneling, eight plush leather cushions sat on eight study booths that sat back to back to each other, surrounding four round oak tables. A small but gorgeous chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling, dripping with crystals and polished gems – which I knew would cast an array of beautiful colors on the walls when turned on. Two windows were placed on either wall beside each table, casting an amazing view of the water outside, concealed by thick velvet curtains. _'Why isn't this room being used? And what is it here for anyway? Are there other rooms like this?' _My head swam with questions, each becoming harder to answer than the last. I sat in a booth, resting my head on the back board of the seat. 'Well,' I thought, 'at least I have a nice place to rest for now.' I yawned and looked out of the window, noticing that the train had started moving. 'All that's left to do is rest.' I closed my eyes and let exhaustion take over me.

A/N: I know this is so short, and I know It's been so long! I'm so sorry! AHH I FEEL LIKE SUCH A BAD AUTHOR! At least I left you with some questions! ^.^ I'll update as soon as I can!

And thank you so much for reading! I love you guys!


	6. Delirium

_**A/N: YO. Update yay! I hope all of you enjoy it, **_

_**and a HUGE thanks to my beta TheRish, please check her out, **_

_**she's a fabulous writer and a wonderful person! 3**_

_**Anyways, here it is!**_

_**Chapter 5.**_

_It was a sweltering hot summer afternoon. I wiped the thick film of sweat from my forehead and ducked down into the thick grass, looking around me. I had no clue where I was or what was going on. The sound of heavy footfalls approached me, and I swung my head around._

_Legs thick like tree branches stood there, calves rippling and muscles straining. It didn't even process right away that the skin was a sickly beet red. I didn't bother to look at who – or what, rather – it was. I sprang up from my spot and threw my legs into the air, sending him a heavy blow to the – is that a stomach?_

_It toppled backwards three steps and let itself steady, letting out a snarl. I steadied myself as well, gripping the dagger tightly. I looked to the object, confused about when I had acquired a dagger. It wasn't a knife, but a large white scale, the tip sharpened and tipped with a rusty film. I knew what it was instantly, but the words didn't come to mind . . . _

_D-dra...dru...dro...drag...dreg . . . _

_I didn't have time for this. The...thing...approached me, its grotesque spurs digging into the hard soil behind it. With one fluid movement it swung out, trying to grab me with its pendulous ruddy arms. I managed to dodge them, except a blow to my side that toppled me over. I grabbed my stomach instantly, pulling away when I felt the sticky substance._

_With a grimace I rose to my feet and lunged toward it, sticking the sharpened scale into the base of its boulder-thick neck, dragging across with a grunt. It sputtered blood, staggered backwards, and fell to the ground with an earthshaking thud._

_I closed my eyes on impact and waited a moment until its deathly...noises...ceased. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I took a few shaky steps toward the body. Its head was hanging off its neck, tongue lolling from its saliva-crowned butcher-knife-teeth._

_I couldn't look into its eyes, because someone stopped me. A hand rested itself across the wound on my abdomen, and I winced, shifting my weight defensively. With a turn of the head I calmed my staggered breaths and relaxed my limbs._

_It was he. The boy with the raven hair. He stood there with a soft smile, trying to soften his tense facial muscles. His mouth was taut, eyebrows furrowed deeply across his forehead, but he was trying to hide it._

_He spoke my name like it was water, bubbling from his rosy lips and into the air. "Chihiro," he said, moving another hand to the gash. "Chihiro."_

_I frowned. What? I asked. What is it?_

_Something rippled across my stomach, a light bubbly feeling, and when I looked down, the wound was gone._

_I looked up to him again, racking my mind for his name. He just repeated mine, over and over. It was strange. More than strange. His lips moved, but all I could hear were the soft clinks of rock and metal. His muscles twitched, and his face contorted into a look of despair. It was heartbreaking._

"_Chihiro."_

_He started to cry._

_Slowly his bones started snapping and he yelped in pain, dropping his hold on me. The air grew cold, the grass and flowers wilted to a brittle gray, and the smell of rotting meat and smog filled the air. I couldn't get his name out. I simply watched in horror for what seemed like hours as he writhed in pain on the black ground, screaming out my name._

"_CHIHIRO!" His mouth moved, lips forming things I couldn't make out. "CHIHIRO!" metal and rock, stone and brick and cement. It was the sound of construction but on a minuscule scale. By the time I knew what was happening, it was already finished._

_A large dragon stretched out across the field, showing me its wet teeth. I couldn't make a sound, I couldn't move. I just gaped at it, frozen by its presence. Its hair bristled, a frail emerald color, and it sniffed the air. With one fluid pounce it jumped toward the body and began to devour it, holding its broken body in its thick jaws. Blood pooled everywhere, dripping into his mouth and onto the ground._

"_Haku!" I screamed, falling to my knees._

I woke up.

A thin light filtered through the windows, illuminating the chandelier with a dim glow. Flecks of burning amethyst, lucid sapphire, and an iridescent opal splashed the walls – all dancing in front of my eyes. I watched them shimmer for a moment, amazed at the surrealistic quality they had, how they would swirl and clash one moment and disappear the next. I watched them for minutes or hours, for as long as it took for me to calm my breathing, to soothe myself. I kept repeating the same mantra: _just a dream. It's only a dream. It's not real._

When I finally brought myself down from my adrenaline high, I stood up in my seat, blinking furiously to disperse my tears.

Then it hit me. Literally.

An easily-three-pound rock unstrung itself from the masterpiece and flung itself at my head. I whimpered for a moment, holding the swell on the back of my scalp in pain, before reaching out with my foot to drag the smooth emerald over to me. I picked it up gingerly, running my fingers over its seemingly unbroken surface, mesmerized by its beauty. At first I considered chucking it out the window; I mean, it _had_ injured me. But after weighing it, inspecting it, and watching it, I decided to keep it. Its size, between the size of my palm and half my forearm, was going to be an issue. I couldn't simply carry it out in the open, and it was too heavy for that anyway. I didn't have any pockets big enough to carry it in. I thought for a moment, looking around and at my getup, and it eventually came to me. I could carry it in my food pouch, considering the small amount of food I had left. After slipping it in and arranging the riceballs, I closed the pouch with ease.

With a small yawn I stood up, stretching my arms out around me. The train was slowing gradually, probably a minute or so from the next stop. It was nightfall, the moon shining a sickly yellow.

I stopped myself with a shake of my head. I gave the room a once-over again, checking if I had everything I brought. It seemed like it, so all I had left was to wait. It was only a few moments before the stop, so I distracted myself by pulling my hair back into a messy bun, straightening my clothes, and tying my shoes. The train came to a shaky stop, sputtering and inching forwards until it stopped completely in its tracks. With seconds to spare I opened the door in the front of the car and gave the room a longing glance before stepping out, hopping onto the tracks.

The ground seemed familiar, though I couldn't see past my front feet. That lamp was missing, or at least it was late. I walked and walked, and still no sign of the friendly light that had guided me to Zeniba's house. Creatures similar to owls and other birds twittered in the forest around me, yellow eyes watching me move along the path steadily. It seemed like an eternity before I could hear the faint creak ahead of me, slowly bending and jumping through the woods, startling me at first, though I slowly came to the realization that it wasn't any monster coming to attack me. I hobbled to the nearest tree and leaned against it, trying to give my aching legs a rest. After a few moments I could make out a wavering light in the distance, the soft glow licking the trees and brushes, flickering every few seconds. I stood immediately and hurried toward it, reaching the aged lantern quickly. It sputtered and creaked to a halt when I reached its side, and I frowned, running a hand down it's rusting side. It turned its head toward me and glowed brightly, illuminating the trees and path with its golden light, before slowly dying down and back to its normal level. It brought a small smile to my face, reminding me that not everything out here wanted to kill me. Wordlessly I signaled for us to go back to the house as a light breeze rolled by, giving me goosebumps to accompany the soft flutter in my stomach. I sighed, and it creaked, and we began walking back to the house.

We arrived at the ranch a while later as the sun was just coming up behind the trees. The lamp hobbled over to the posts and hopped up after gaining some momentum, settling in after watching me for few seconds, shining its light at the ground before my shoes. I slowly crept up to the house, my legs inching underneath my body at a speed that seemed to get slower by the second. An eternity passed before I reached the front door and I barely had the power left in me to knock on the door. With whatever strength I had left, I tapped the door lightly with my fist, resolving to hit it with my head to make more noise. As my forehead connected to the wood with a clunk, another wind rose behind me, forcing my body closer to the door as I shivered. I heard footsteps, and I let out a groan. My whole body felt weak, my stomach empty, my legs giving out beneath me, my eyelids drooping low over my pupils. Maybe it was my exhausted mind messing with me, or maybe it was real, but I swear I could hear a low growl behind me, feel the prickle of hair rising on my neck – smell something similar to blood and salt water before I fell to my knees, collapsing into the house. I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes, pressing my cheek to the polished wood flooring, counting the seconds as I quickly drifted off to sleep. And as I did, I made out a faint rumble of noises – a gasp, a shuffle, a squeak, and my name spoken in a low whimper. 


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

I'll be re-writing this story;

check out my inventory and you'll find it there!  
(I deleted my old works, considering they were dreadful ;;)

thanks!


End file.
